Undercover Bodyguard
by MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234
Summary: Full summary inside. The Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha has a horrible reputation with bodyguards. But when her father secretly hires Athrun to protect her, the two don't get off to a good start. Will they ever get along? Or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

The Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, is known for driving all of her body guards to insanity with her foolish and immature antics - and eventually by the end of the summer she's gotten several body guards to quit their jobs despite their handsome pay. Infuriated by his daughter's actions, Representative Uzumi Nara Athha secretly decides to hire three body guards - by the names, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, and Shiho Hannehfus - that will attend her school and secretly protect her. But what happens when Cagalli and Athrun get off to a horrendously bad start? Will they fall in love? Or will their differences prove too much to handle?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone! I'm glad that you've taken interest in reading my latest story, _The Bodyguard_. As much as I love my other stories, I've had this idea in my head for the longest time and knew that it would be difficult to continue anything else unless I did this. So, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do! Thank you for reading and once reaching the end of the story, make you sure you click the button and review - reviews are a wonderful source of joy for me and help motivate me to write faster! Lastly, if anyone has a better idea for a name of this story, make sure to review it and tell me.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phase 01: The Princess of Orb<em>**

"Cagalli! Cagalli Yula Athha!"

"Yes, Father?"

The booming voice that had been demanding for her presence immediately had belonged to the Representative of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha. He had been feared by many throughout all the nations in the world, but to her he was just Dad. Cagalli reluctantly entered her father's personally study, where she knew he usually retired to after a long, gruelling day of work as the ruler of the largest neutral nation in the world. Upon entering, she saw that her father was already sitting down on his red Victorian parlour chair, his head rested on his palm, his fingers massaging his right temple in attempt to sooth a raging headache that had been bothering him.

When Cagalli entered the room, Uzumi finally looked up at her. "Sit down," he commanded sternly. Cagalli was obedient, so she did as she was told and sat down in the Victorian chair that faced her father's. Uzumi just looked at her, his tired brown eyes locked on to her vibrant amber orbs. "Cagalli, I assume you know what this is about. I've just received a call from Mrs. Harrison, who has sent me a letter or resignation, which quote-for-quote says...'My god, my god, this girl is crazy, and I would rather jump off a cliff than have to spend another in the Athha manor. You couldn't pay me all the money in the world to be with the Princess.' Care to explain why she's left her job after only one week?"

Battling her long blonde eyelashes innocently, the blonde smiled sweetly and shrugged. "No clue."

"Cagalli..."

"Alright, alright, alright!" she groaned loudly, giving up immediately. "Mrs. Harrison - despite her _oh so wonderful resume - _has proved to be just like every other single bodyguard I've ever had in my life. She wasn't as up to the job as you might have thought, so, she quit." Infuriated, Cagalli suddenly stood up, both her fists clenched with her knuckles starting to turn white. "You know, I don't even see why you think I need a stupid body guard in the first place! Newsflash: I'm seventeen, not seven, and no other seventeen year old has the SWAT team following her when she's just going down the street!"

"You know that you're not like other seventeen year old girls, Cagalli, or do I have to remind you?" Representative Uzumi corrected. "You already know that you're the daughter of the most prominent political figure in Orb. And to add to that, you're the princess of Orb. Naturally, you already know that people will target you due to the views of the Emirates, thus the reason why it is important you have a bodyguard to protect you 24/7."

"Ugh! It's so unnecessary!"

"Now, don't be foolish! You know very well that I do not enjoy this arrangement, Cagalli! But this is the fourteenth body guard that has quit on you this year!" Representative Uzumi yelled. "Do you grasp the fact that I receive countless hundreds and hundreds of letters every week that tell me if I don't bow down, these radical militant groups will have you targeted? I don't think you understand but as a father, I must do the best that I can to make sure no harm comes your way." He looked at his daughter, his eyes softening significantly, "I couldn't live with myself knowing something happened to you and I could have stopped it."

"Great! So because you're an over-protective father, I'm not allowed to have a social life!"

" Stop being so selfish!"

"WANTING TO BE NORMAL ISN'T SELFISH!"

"Cagalli..."

"Do you know how much of my life I've had to sacrifice for you? For your stupid job? When other kids spend their Friday nights going out and having fun, I'm locked away in this stupid mansion all by myself. While everyone else in the world is living their live to the fullest, I'm stuck here! It's not fair!"

Interlocking his fingers together and placed them on his desk, Representative Uzumi said, "Well, Cagalli, life is often not fair. The truth is simple: you are not a normal child nor will you ever be. You are my daughter and you are the Princess of Orb. Because of your heritage, your destiny has already been chosen for you. One day in the future, a time will come when you will take over my position and become the Representative of Orb. It's final, so you might as well grow up and accept it."

"Guess what, dad? I don't want to be the Representative of Orb! I don't want to be the Representative today, or tomorrow, or ever! And I definitely do NOT want to be your daughter!"

And with that, a teary-eyed Cagalli stormed out of the room.

She didn't want her father see her succumb to the tears. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"<em>I never asked for any of this! It's so unfair<em>."

Cagalli stormed out of his father's personally study, ran up the staircase, stomped down the long hallway of the third floor of the Athha manor and slammed the door shut , channelling all the pent up rage and anger she could muster. Once she entered her bedroom, she locked the door to prevent anyone from coming in. She didn't want anyone bothering her right now; especially now that she felt that she was going to cry.

Being a princess was nowhere close to what it was cracked up to be. Although she had known that she lived a life of privilege, which she always been tremendously grateful for, she hated the preconceived idea that being a Princess was easy and glamorous. Truth be told, being a Princess was nowhere near as glamorous as all the various magazines and television shows had illustrated it to be - in reality, it was actually far from it. Being a Princess meant having to give up everything; it meant sacrificing things you cherished; and it meant giving up any sort of freedom.

Unfortunately, she had learned that lesson at a very young age.

"_I just want to have a life_."

When she was just, her beloved grandfather, Nara Athha passed away in a horrendous car crash during a storm. She had been too young to form any real memories of him that she could look back on later in life; she hadn't even remembered his funereal ceremony that almost all of Orb attended. But when her grandfather, Nara had died, her father was forced to take over the position of Representative of Orb - and that she remembered perfectly.

Because following the day, she was forced to give up the simple life she had once live. She was no longer Cagalli Yula Athha. Instead, she was Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, and she spent every day being refined for her future life. To make matters worse, she was locked up in the castle "for her safety" almost every day. She only ever really meet children her own age at Galas, and Balls, and Charity Fundraisers that the Orb Emirates had thrown.

It didn't matter, though, because she didn't even get along with the children. They were all snotty and obnoxious brats. For a Princess of a large nation, Cagalli was down-to-Earth and believed everyone was equal, regardless of social standing or wealth - a belief, which naturally, none of the spoiled brats believed in.

So, more often than not, she spent most of her days growing up gazing out her bedroom window. Sometimes, she secretly spied on the children at Onondaga park, secretly wishing that she could have exchanged lives with them...

"_So I can be normal."_

Wiping away the tears that had formed, she put on her civilian clothes and sunglasses. She wasn't going to let her father or any stupid bodyguard ruin her life.

She was sneaking out.

* * *

><p><em>So far, so good.<em>

Sneaking out had always been a piece of cake for the rebellious Princess.

Despite the fact that the Athha manor was heavily surrounded by dozens and dozens of security guards, she had known the house like the back of her hand - which was natural, since she had grown up in the house. She knew each and every single different possible path that could her escape from her confinement in her own personal prison.

She had gotten past the security and the iron gate within five minutes.

It was an all time personal best.

From previous experiences she had from sneaking out of the house, the rebellious Princess knew that the chances of getting caught were drastically reduced once she had gotten past the iron gates at the front of her home. But being the paranoid freak she was, she decided it would probably be a better idea to get _very far away _before she could start to get realized. She sprinted down the street as quickly as she could. She turned around to see if any of the guards have finally realized she was gone or if Kiaska was on her tail, but no one was following her. But when she tried turning back, she ran face first in to something, and fell back head-first on to the hard pavement.

Cagalli rubbed the back of her head. "Ouchy!"

"You should watch where you're going next time. That is, _unless you want _to be seriously injured," a deep voice suggested.

Being the hot-tempered chick that she was, Cagalli raised her fists up quickly. "Excuse me?"

She looked at the jerk that was talking to her, only to realize that she had bumped in to him, and not a wall. This jerk was a boy - an _extremely attractive boy, _in fact, but that wasn't the point. He looked old enough to be the same age as her (seventeen), if not a little bit older. He had midnight blue-haired that was framed his face perfectly and artistically; skin that was pale as it was flawless; green eyes that looked more like chunks of emeralds polished to be perfection; and a physique that she knew many guys would kill for. To top off, he was impeccably dressed, wearing a dark leather jacket, a green shirt, and a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Since you didn't hear me the first time, I'll repeat myself: you should watch where you're going next time."

For some reason, she turned a bright crimson color. "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, YOU IDIOT!"

The boy got up and extended his hand to help her up. "Sorry. Need assistance?" he asked. Gazing at her, he had sworn that he had seen those unique ambers orbs somewhere...but he couldn't remember where...he couldn't remember where he had seen them before...

"I don't need your help." She slapped his hand away.

"I was just trying to help-"

"Well I never asked for it, Einstein."

"Someone's just _absolutely peachy _today."

"I was, actually," Cagalli smiled, "until about ten seconds ago when I met you, that is." She got up and dusted off all the dirt on her clothes. "Well, stranger, as lovely as meeting you have been, I have to go because it actually wasn't. Hopefully, I'll forget about this horrendous encounter...but in the meantime, have a good life."

Watching her walk away, he quietly said, "It's Athrun. Athrun Zala"

* * *

><p>"I'm thankful that all of you have shown up on such short notice."<p>

"It's the least we could do to aid our country, Commander-in-Chief!"

The three Orb soldiers dutifully saluted the Orb Army's Commander-in-Chief, as well as the leader of their nation, Representative Uzumi Nara Athha. The three soldiers - Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, and Shiho Hannehfus - were without a doubt the best recruits that army had ever enlisted. Despite being seventeen, which was still relatively young, their incredible talent and precise skill rivalled some of the most renowned Orb war veterans.

Yet, they wondered why their Commander-in-Chief had called them, out of all people in the arm, to enter his study.

"Please, Mr. Zala. Just Uzumi would suffice," Representative Uzumi said calmly. "I assume that all of you are wondering why you've been called to my house. Allow me first to say that I've heard endless praise for you three. My own long-time friend, Lieutenant Colonel Ledonir Kiaska has said he's never seen three seventeen years old with the same amount of dedication as all of you. So much dedication, in fact, that you have been recommended for a job appointed by me."

"Thank you, Commander-in-Chief!" the three said in unison.

"As I've said, Uzumi would suffice. Anywho, will you three accept this job?"

"Yes, sir!" Yzak said.

"Affirmative, sir," Shiho added.

"Pardon me saying this, Representative Uzumi," Athrun said, "but you have yet to tell any of us what this jobs exactly entails. Is it possibly because you are afraid that we will not want to accept the offer once we know what the job is?"

Uzumi cracked a very small smile. "Very perceptive of you, Athrun. I'm glad to say Kiaska was right about you," he said. "You're absolutely right. My daughter - the Princess of Orb - is known for having a terrible reputation with her bodyguards, whether it be because of her free spirit or temper. But I'd like you three - especially you, Athrun - to change all of that. I'd like three for you to be undercover bodyguards."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yes, after much editing, I've finally finished the first chapter of what will be a long story. My friend, Naru-chan1, will aid me in writing this story after this point on, and making sure it doesn't follow the path of every bodyguard story! Also, I'm sorry if Athrun isn't the sweetest, but I don't want him to be OOC at all. I think that he's originally very cold to people in general and is only kind to people he's warmed up too.**

**Anyways, enough with my rambling. Make sure to review!**

**Also, I'm interested in getting a beta-reader. If you're interested, review and say so, or PM me! Thanks for reading & please review.**

**Shalom,**

**MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello all of you wonderful reviewers. I've already posted one chapter of _Undercover Bodguard _so far but I am extremely pleased with the overwhelming response so far. I honestly think this is much better written than my other stories. Anyways, I only hope that you enjoy my second chapter as much as you did the first. Dedications go to: Aishire Atha, Azetta, Fate Camiswhil, Starry, Naru-Chan1, Littlemsstrawberry, Kyo, IgNited, and last, but not least, MJlang.

Hope you enjoy. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 02: Undercover Bodyguard<strong>

_"Then of course I accept this offer."_

_"Exactly what I wanted to hear from you," the Chief Representative answered. "But I urge you to not take your work or your job lightly. As I have previously mentioned, my daughter has a reputation that preceeds her." He then solmenly looked at each one of them, going from left to right, and eventually leaving his gaze on Athrun. "Which is why I chose you three - Mr. Joule, Ms. Hannehfus, and Mr. Zala. You have recieved the highest praise from all of your superiors and I believe that the three of you can provide the best protection for my daughter. However, to please the Princess and make your lives easier, it would__ be best if you kept your identity a secret from everyone. I assume that this shall not be a problem for any of you?" _

_"No sir!"_

_"No sir!"_

_"No sir."_

_Uzumi nodded in approval. "Nothing but the best from Orb's Best," he said, reciting the Orh's Army recruit motto. "Very well then. You three shall start your first day at Archangel Academy tommorow. You have already been enrolled and will pose as 'exchange students from the PLANTs.'"_

_They all saluted and headed out the door. "Wait...Athrun!" Chief Representative Uzumi called._

_"Yes?"_

_"Stay behind for a moment," he demanded. Yzak and Shiho also stayed behind, so Uzumi was forced to clarify, "Just Athrun. Please." The other two soldiers looked at Athrun before exiting the room. "There is something different about you, Mr. Zala. I don't know what it is exactly but something sets you apart from your commerades. Maybe it is because I believe in your oustanding abilities and furthermore, I believe that if it came down to it, you would sacrifice your life in exchange for another's. Am I correct?" _

_Athrun nodded, his gaze on the ground. "I would."_

_"Then I entrust to you my daughter's life. I believe in you...Athrun."_

* * *

><p>"Athrun Zala?" a slightly irritated voice called.<p>

Athrun had been so distracted by the mental replay of the conversation he shared with Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha that he hadn't even realized that the secretary - whose name was Talia Gladys, according to the golden name plate on her table - had been calling his name.

He turned around to face her. "Yes?"

Ms. Gladys gave him a warm smile. "He's finished with the two other exchange students. You may now enter Mr. Neumann's office.''

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

And with that, he got up and entered the office of Mr. Neumann, the Vice-Principal of Orb's finest and most prestigious private high school, Archangel Academy. If it had not been for Chief Representative Uzumi pulling some strings and extering his overwhelming influence, there was no way that the three would have been accepted - especially since Archangel Academy had a policy agaisnt accepting transfer stuents after the first semester.

"Good morning, Mr. Zala. I'm Mr. Neumman," the Vice-Principal introduced. "Please take a seat."

Athrun did as he was told and took a seat. "Good morning to you as well, sir."

"Thank you, Mr Zala. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He shook the young teenager's hand. "We usually don't accept transfer applications so late in to the year but after speaking to Mr. Athha, I've think that you and the two other exchange students will make wonderful additions to the academy. To make the transition easier on you, I've assigned you a student guide."

"A student guide?"

"Yes, a student guide," Mr. Neumann answered. "Upon graduation, you must have acquired a minium of forty community volunteer hours or you will _not _be given a diploma. Most students usually complete their hours prior to grade 12, but the few seniors who have not can be School guides to gain them. Your guide is waiting outside." He then pressed a button in the intercom. "Send her in, Gladys."

A moment later, the door opened.

Standing in the door frame was a beautifu blondel girl, and Athrun inspected her from bottom to top. She was clad in the school's standard female uniform - which consited of a pair of black flats, navy blue high-socks, a navy blue kilt, and a short-sleeved white polo shirt. She had short silky golden hair that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, tanned skin that could only be achieved from hours under the sun, a smile that could have easily melt the coldest hearts, and a pair of amber orbs for eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Neumann?" she said.

"Ms. Yula, if you could guide Mr. Zala to his first class, it'd be greatly appreciated."

"No problem, sir!" She finally directed her attention towards the new exchange student everyone had been gossiping about. Only a milisecond had passed when her warm, beautiful smile vanished and was replaced with an unfriendly, tight frown. "I can't believe it...it's you!"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me! It's you!"<p>

It took him a few seconds to recognize who she was.

He realized that this was the very same girl he had bumped in to yesterday. But more importantly, she was the Princess of Orb. Or _the Lioness of Orb, _as many magazines and newspapers had lovingly dubbed her. There was no mistaking her now - there weren't any caps, or any sunglasses, or any disguises to hide her apperance. This was Cagalli Yula Athha. This was the Princess of Orb. This was the person he had promised to protect at any costs...even if it was in exchange for his own life.

To top it off, judging from her tone he could sense she hated him with a burning passion.

"You two...you and Mr. Zala are friends?"

Cagalli let out a laugh at the thought of them being friends. "Far from it," she hissed. Noticing the concerned look on her Vice Principal's face, she quickly added, "I just mean, we don't know each other that well, having just met the other day. We also haven't met under the most...favourable circumstances. That's all. Nothing else. Ha! We'll leave now!"

She made a quick beeline to the door. Athrun got up, and followed her. He only caught up to her after they were out of the office and into the hallway.

"It's Cagalli, right?"

"To friends it is. But to...call me Ms. Yula."

"Look, Cagalli-"

"Ms. Yula."

"Look...if this a grudge from yesterday, I'm pretty sure I already apologized-"

"You didn't actually." She didn't even bother to look at him and instead looked down the empty hallway.

"Well then, it might because you never gave me the chance to. I'm sorry," Athrun apologized. "You know, can we rewind? Let's just backtrack and forget all about yesterday and start over.' He stuck out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Athrun Zala, it's a pleasure meeting you."

She didn't shake his hand. "You're forgiven, Zala," was Cagalli response. 'But it's only because I need my volunteer hours, which Mr. Neumann has to sign off on. So whatever you do, don't screw this up for me.''

It seemed as if the fiesty princess had already written him off as an inconsiderate, babbling idiot. Being the stubborn girl she was, he doubted that was going to change any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a new student. He's an exchange student from December City Academy."<p>

Instantly, a chain of inquistive murmurs and excited whispers started off in the classroom. All twenty six students of Ms. Badguirel's Grade 12 Chemistry class had their eyes locked on to the new foreign exchange student, Athrun Zala. He shifted uncomfortably and waved at his new peers.

"I'm Athrun. Pleasure meeting all of you and I hope I can get to know you all better."

"_He can get to know me better," _a person in the back of the class whispered.

Cagalli turned around to see who had made the suggestive comment, and it was none other than her arch-nemsis since the 9th grade, Meer Campbell. She was gazing lovingly at Athrun and it made Cagalli nasious to watch. She wanted to defend Athrun, although she didn't like him, by stating how he probably wouldn't go after someone as manipulative and trashy as Meer - but then realized, she knew nothing about him.

Then an image of Meer leeching on to Athrun's arm popped in to her head.

She quickly shook it out of her head. It wasn't like she cared or anything.

"Alright, Mr. Zala. Where should we put you?" Ms. Badguirel pondered.

Almost all the girls raised their hands up, even the girls who were already sitting beside someone.

"No one's sitting beside me," Meer announced, smiling smugly.

"Alright then, Mr. Zala-"

"Corey Matthews is going to France for the remainder of the year and there's no one's sitting beside me!" Cagalli interrupted quickly. After the words had escaped her mouth, Cagalli couldn't believe that she had said them. She probably would have thought she had imagined it if it had not been for the dirty _I-hate-you _glare Meer was giving her. "He has a choice."

"Alright then. Who would prefer to sit with: Ms. Campbell or Ms. Athha?"

"Cagalli." And with that, Athrun walked over to the desk beside her, dropped his carrier bag on to the ground, and slumped in to his chair.

He couldn't help but watch her work and let out a small smile. Her offering the emtpy seat beside her was a small gesture, but it was still the very first act of kindness that she had shown him and it made him happy nonetheless. It was probably a sign that his job wasn't going to be as horrible as he had orginally been led to believe.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? It's creepy."

"Huh?" Athrun blushed. "Oh...sorry. It's just..."

"Spit it out already."

"You wanted me to sit with you."

"Oh get over yourself! I just didn't want to have you sit beside the blood sucking leech known as Meer Campbell. You're new and all and wouldn't have seen past her innocent act." She started to blush for a reason she wasn't quite so sure of. "Just...if you're smart, you'd avoid her."

"So we're not...friends?"

"In. Your. Dreams. Zala."

Athrun watched her go back to working on her Chemistry notes. For a brief moment, she had let her guard down and been kind to him, only to raise that wall back up. And now, he felt stupid for having even doubted the Chief Representative for a moment.

This wasn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Hmm...I wonder if the conversation with Uzumi is foreshadowing an event? Cue mysterious music! You'll have to review to find out. Also, If you want me to continue, please, please, please, review! Oh, yeah...I forgot something...**

**REVIEWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys!

First of all, I would like to say thank for your all of the wonderful reviews! Secondly, to adress the whole grave Uzumi-Athrun talk, nothing is set in stone yet. I actually have yet to plan out the direction of the story and only have a brief idea of how I'd like it to end. Thirdly, yes, I AM infact using Meer Campbell as one of my main antagonists - but don't worry! She's not going to be the annoying, brainless ditz you always read about. She's going to be a narcissistic, self-absorbed, manipulative bitch who'll do anything to get what she wants. Lastly, to be unsupiscious, the bodyguards are never in _all of her classes at the same time._

**Oh, and read my good friend, MJlang's new story: _The Wedding. _It's an amazing AsuCaga story, and if you like my story, I think you'll love hers! Love her!**

**Dedications:**

Empathticsympatheticpathetic, Kkronelia (whose suggestions I really did appreciate, and well see what I can do with them) Saki-himi, IgNighted, Fate Camiswhil, Naru-chan1, and once again, MJlang.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 03: Confrontations and Caffeterias<strong>

For the remainder of Ms. Badguirel's second period Chemistry class, Cagalli had been content in pretending that the new foreign exchange student sitting beside her did not exist; and instead was just an annoying figment of her imagination. Luckily for the both of them, the time went by rather quickly, and fourteen minutes later the bell, signifying the end of all morning classes and the beginning of lunch.

Once the bell rang and class was over, the blonde tried to dart out of the room as quickly as she could. Unfortuantely for her, she was stopped by Athrun just centimetres shy from the door.

"Hey, Cagalli?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me out."

"What is it that you want from me, Zala?"

"I was just going to ask if you wouldn't mind showing me where the caffeteria is. You know, since Vice-Principal Neumann assigned you as my student helper, and all."

Athrun had recieved a text message a few minutes prior to this _lovely _conversation with Cagalli, informing him that he needed to meet 'Duel and Zaku' - military nicknames for Yzak and Shiho, after the machines they once piloted - inside the caffeteria in five minutes. They hadn't disclosed the reason for the meeting, which didn't surprise him, because they were always worried their messages would get intercepted, but did emphasize it was important and that he shouldn't be late. But with a school this large and a lack of navigation skills, he knew he wouldn't be able to find it within the next Cosmic Era.

"Eight hundred and ninety five are currently at Archangel Academy. Did you know that

He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't think you did." Smiling, she added, "Go ask one of the other eight hundred and ninety four students that go here. I'm suppose to meet my friends in five."

"But you're supposed to be student helper!"

Before Cagalli could retort, someone interrupted them in the middle of their conversation.

"_Athrun! Athrun Zala!" _an annoyingly high-pitch voice squealed. The voice belonged to none other than the infamous Meer Campbell, the girl Cagalli had told him to avoid if he was smart. She had managed to sneak her arm around his without him noticing, all while batting her curled lashes at him flirtatiously and twirling a strand of her pink dresses. "I'm Meer Campbell, the head Captainn of Archangel Academy's cheerleading team, but you probably already know that already. Anyways, after hearing about your little dilemna, I decided I'd spare some of my precious time and show you around."

"Look Meer. I'm sure you're a nice girl...but I can't possibly accept. Anyways, I'm sure you're too busy."

"It's not a problem, Athrun," Meer smiled. "You can make it up to me once you've settled in by taking me out on a date. I absolutely love Chinese food! I even know a great place on the Upper West Side we could go to, which I'll tell you more about later. Anyways, I guess we should get going and stop bothering my dearest friend, Cagalli."

"Sorry, Campbell, but he's not going with you anywhere," Cagalli said sharply.

Meer arched one of her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because there's been a change of plan. He's coming with me." Whatever happened afterwards, and however Meer and her gang of brainless followers decided to retaliate, Cagalli didn't care. Meer had gotten away with pushing her one too many times, but now not. Now this time. Not if Cagalli could do something about it.

"I am?" Athrun asked.

"Take a hike, butch." It was now clear that the kindness she had been showing Cagalli a few moments ago was apart of an act - an act that Meer no longer cared about mantaining. "He's coming with me."

"I am-"

"No, he's not. So why don't you go and run off to one of your little carbon copies? Or even better, to daddykins? I'm sure either one of them will enjoy your prescence much more than Athrun or I would."

"Is anyone listening to me-?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, Cagalli, but weren't you unwilling to help Athrun out just a minute ago?" Meer questioned. "Now, can you tell me why that is? Because I think that maybe, just possibly, little Ms. I-think-I'm-tought-but-I'm-really-not is afraid of a little competition."

"A person can change their mind," was Cagalli's composed answer.

"And I guess you learned that the hard way, didn't you, Cagalli?" Meer giggled childlishly, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Whatever she was implying, it was obvious that it was hitting one of the blonde's nerve. "I think that Athrun would prefer to go with me. If you learned your lesson the first time, you would leave now while you still had the chance."

Cagalli raised her fist up and was about to punch Meer when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she realized it belonged to Athrun. "She's not worth it," he mumbled softly. And with that, she felt her anger vanish.

"He's absolutely right! I'm not wasting anymore of time on you ago. I learned my lesson the first time, so learn yours, Campbell," Cagalli hissed. She roughly grabbed Athrun and dragged him away from the evil clutches of Meer Campbell. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Neumann assigned me to help him. If anyone's going to be showing Athrun around the school, it'll be me."

With that, she stormed off, dragging Athrun along with her.

This hadn't ended the way Meer wanted, but she continued to smile.

This little confrontation with her arch-nemsis, Cagalli hadn't even bothered her in the least. After all, private school was boring, and every now and again, to make life more interesting she enjoyed taking on a hard challenge. Athrun Zala was going to be exactly that. But challenge or not, she'd had confidence that in the end she would win - she always had and always would.

"The bitch is going down," Meer smirked.

The real fun was about about to begin.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?"<p>

In the short period of time he had known her, Athrun had been unfortunate enought to have witness Cagalli irritated on many occassions, mostly because of him. But even so, he had never really seen her temper. And right now, nothing could compare to the state she was in. She was so angry that she remained absolutely _silent..._

"Hello? Earth to Cagalli?" Athrun called out. "Mind explaining what that was all about?"

"What? What do you want?" Cagalli finally snapped. "Have you always been lacking in the brain department or did your mother drop you on the head as a child?"

_Mother._

It amazed him how one single word could re-open the wound that wanted so desperately to heal.

"If you're going to treat me like dirt, I'm not going to stand around and take it any longer," Athrun said sharply. "And don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Neumann you were great. He'll sign off on your community hours and you'll never have to talk to me. Win-win, right?" He then attempted to walk away from her but unexpectedly, he felt a hand grab his hand and pull him back.

'No," Cagalli mumbled softly. A blush crept on to her face when she realized they were holding hands, so she immediately let go of his hand and took a step back. "Uhm...I..." And then she mumbled something so quietly he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Look, I appreciate it...but I don't mind lying to Neumann. It's not a big deal."

"I don't need you to lie to Neumann. Do you know what he'd do to us if he found out you lied and I went along with it? Anyways, helping you is the very least I can do after treating you so badly. It's my way of apologzing."

"Thanks. But I'm guessing you still don't want to explain whatever that was, though?

Cagalli shook her head. "It's better left in the past. But listen to me when I tell you to avoid her, okay? Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise." Although he wanted to question her about the history of the apparent anomosity between the two teenager girls, he decided it would be wise for him not to. Whatever the reason, it was obvious that she would only tell him once she felt that she was ready and could trust him. Until then, it would be better if he didn't even bring it up. "So, where are we going?"

"The caffeteria, silly! You, Zala, are going to meet my best friends."

* * *

><p>"There!"<p>

Cagalli pointed to to a table that was located in the very centre of the caffeteria. Even if she hadn't pointed them out, they had already been the only table to stand out admist hundreds of teenagers. Everyone sitting there seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Why is she sitting at your table? I thought you said I was going to meet your best friends?"

"Who are you talking about, Zala?"

"Meer Campbell, of course."

"Oh. That's not Meer Campbell," Cagalli clarified. Before she had time to elobrate, they were already at her designated table, where all of her best friends were already seated. "Hey guys! This is Athrun Zala, one of the three new exchange students from the PLANTs."

"I'm Lacus Clyne," a pink-haired girl who resembled Meer greeted. "And since I know you're freaked out, i should tell you that Meer Campbell is my younger cousin. But I've been told I'm nothing like her, so you don't need to worry."

Athrun blushed. She had heard him whispering about her!

Upon closer inspection, he realized that there was many differences about the two girls. While Meer strived to be sexy, blunt, and controlling, Lacus was naturally beautiful, soft-spoken, and kind. Lacus Cylne was angelic, sweet, and pure - traits that her cousin Meer would never be able to replicate.

"Kira Hibiki. Nice meeting you, Athrun."

"The name's Dearka, Dearka Elsman," a tanned playboy greeted, obviously making a reference to _James Bond. _He flipped his silkly blonde hair and ran his fingers through it carelessly. "But I'm sure you've alreadu heard of me. I am quite famous around these parts for my good looks, humour, and wits, all combined in to body of a Greek god. But alas, I'm off the market." He then winked and pointed to the girl sitting beside him.

The brunette girl snorted, almost choking on her chocolate milk. "Please, not while I'm eating, Mr. Greek God. Thinking about you is more than enough to make me want to hurl."

'Ouch! That hurt!"

"I doubt it even left a dent in your massive ego."

"Actually, for your information, it did!" Dearka cried passinately, feigning an expression of hurt. "But since I'm kind, I will let you make it up to me by taking me out on a date. Dinner, your treat, Saturday night. Pick me up at 8. Did I mention it was your treat?"

"Ugh. Just ignore him," the brunette girl said, rolling her blue eyes. "Anyways, I'm not dating him, and my names Mirillia Haww - but you can call me Milly, all my friends do."

"Uh-uh. I don't call you Milly!"

"That's the point, dumbass."

Dearka grinned, his eyes glistening with mischief. "I love it when you play hard to get."

"For the LAST TIME, ME TELLING YOU TO JUMP OFF THE JUNGLE GYM WHEN WE WERE SIX WASN'T PLAYING HARD TO GET!"

"I'm sure it wasn't, Mirillia," Dearka smiled, although it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"Dearka, I know you're lying, but you're only lying to yourself because I don't like you."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Dearka, you're doing it again..."

"I'm sure-"

"Excuse them," a green-haired boy apologized, suddenly interrupting them, although the two continued afterwards. "They've always fought like an old-married couple, ever since they were little kids. I'm Nicol Amfi, by the way, and it's nice to meet you, Athrun."

**"**It's nice meeting all of you guys, too."

Cagalli sat down and took out her lunch. "Well are you going to join us or stand there forever?"

"I'd love to join you guys," Athrun answered. But then from across the caffeteria, he could see his fellow bodyguards looking him, Yzak being impatient as ever. "But I just remembered that I can't. Sorry, I have to meet up with the other exchange students."

"Whatever," Cagalli mumbled. She stabbed the Monday surprise meat on her lunch tray with a fork and twisted it. She didn't even bother to look at him. "You can join us tommorow if you want. We always sit here and you're more than welcome."

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, he couldn't help but smile. "I think I just might."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Please, continue your reviews! Thanks!

MUsicIsMyBOYFRIEND1234


End file.
